Fate
by Saph And Allie
Summary: Vanessa grew up in the Fire Nation, hiding her bending from her parents, until one day, she gets her family banished to the Earth Kingdom. She meets and old friend and falls in love. Can you guess who it is? I suck at summaries. its better than it sounds


_This story first starts out back in the time of when Zuko got banished. It is right before then. _

_I don't own any Avatar characters except the OC, Vanessa. Enjoy!_

"Come on, Azula! I need to practice here so my parents don't see!" Vanessa shouted to her friend. The two tweens were in the courtyard of the Fire Lord's castle.

"Why don't you just tell them you're a firebender?" Azula responded tossing a fireball from palm to palm.

"They can't bend, you know that. They'd be heartbroken if they knew I could," she said throwing a stream of fire towards a tree and it engulfed in flames. The royal butler quickly put out the fire and scorned Vanessa.

"You really must be more careful," Azula taunted. Just then, the door to the courtyard opened revealing Ursa, the Fire Lady.

"Mother, what brings you here?" Azula glared at her mother for the interruption.

"Mai and Ty-Lee are here," she stated as the two young girls ran through the doorway. Ursa-with 14-year-old Zuko trailing behind- walked to the pond and began feeding the ducks.

The girls giggled and gossiped, but left Vanessa out. She walked to the still streaming tree and felt its bark.

Damp and rough.

"Sweetheart, would you like to join us?" Ursa asked Vanessa. She nodded and sat beside Zuko. Ursa handed them a piece of bread. As they threw the chunks, they talked. Mainly Zuko and Vanessa.

"What school do you go to?" Zuko asked her.

"The Royal Fire Nation Academy For Girls," she replied with a smile, "The only reason I go there is because my father is a new recruit in the army. He really likes it."

They both smiled.

"Hey, you wanna practice firebending?" Zuko offered. Vanessa's eyes lit up with an eager nod. Azula, Mai and Ty-Lee stopped talking to watch them fight.

"Don't get beat by a girl, Zuko," Azula shouted. Ursa hushed her.

Zuko threw a fireball at Vanessa, but she caught it and threw it back at him. He tried to block, but it exploded. Roars of laughter from Azula, Mai and Ty-Lee as Zuko fell backwards.

"Aw, is ZuZu hurt?"Azula mocked him as tears welled in his eyes. Vanessa walked over to him.

"Maybe that's enough for today," she said offering him a hand. He took it and started forming fire. She pulled her hand back with an "ow!" and stared at Zuko in disbelief. Then she ran off home.

Vanessa walked through the door to her house. Her parents greeted her with warm smiles and hugs. She sniffed the air.

"Mmmm. Something smells good!" She exclaimed.

"We're having lambfish for dinner," her mother explained.

The family sat down at the table for dinner.

"Honey, we have some bad news," her mother started.

"I'm not in the army any more," her father finished.

"We have to unroll you from R.F.N.A.R.G and move back to our old hut," her mother added. Vanessa opened and closed her mouth searching for the words.

"Why?!" she finally screamed.

"I foolishly disobeyed an order and he revoked my service," her father shyly admitted.

"He can't do that! Its not fair! I'll change his mind," she got up and stormed out of the house. They tried to stop her but had no choice but to follow.

She ran past the Guards in a blaze they couldn't stop her. Her parents trailed close behind. Even the Guards couldn't stop her she was so enraged. As soon as the doors to Ozai's thrown room were open, Vanessa started screaming. She didn't realize Azula sitting beside her father.

"How could you do such a thing? My father is as great a soldier as any of your firebending-all that-soldiers. You can't do this! It's not fair!..." when her ranting finally finished, her parents ran into the room and restrained her.

"If that is how you truely fell, than I give you two choices. I kill you here and now, or you will be exiled never to return. But the choice is really up to my dear daughter Azula," the Fire Lord finished speaking.

"Azula, please! Don't let him kill us," she pleaded, "we're best friends."

A smirk formed on Azula's young face.

"We were never friends. I could never even stand you! Although I would like to fight you as a formidable apponent. You have lots of work to do. Keep practicing that firbending and maybe you'll beat me. BANISH THEM!" The Guards began to take them away. Vanessa's parents gave her a betrayed look or horror, but she couldn't figure out if it was because she could bend and kept it secret, or because she just exiled them and changed their lives forever.

As they were dragged to the door, Azula called after them in her usual evil smirk.

"Oh Vanessa… good luck…"


End file.
